twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Operation Twilight
Twilight Wiki Hi there! I'm Scott from the Entertainment Team. I noticed you used to edit here, so I wanted to reach out say hi, and give you a quick update of what's happening. The current editors on the wiki have been working together to create some great pages. Check out the New Moon Character & Cast page for example. While the wiki is definitely getting better and better, there's always room for improvement (for instance, the wiki could certainly benefit from more New Moon articles and content). If you've got some free time, come hang out. We'd love to have you back, and we're looking forward to building the best Twilight destination online. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 23:27, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Welcome Hi Operation Twilight -- we are excited to have Twilight Series Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Thank You! I just wanted to say thank you so much for letting me become a sysop on this Wiki. Don't worry, I won't misuse the privilege. Thanks again!!!! Iluvgracie129 01:18, 25 September 2008 (UTC)Iluvgracie129 jacob black pic i found a pix of the actor thats going to play jacob black,but i dont know how to put it on the page for jacob. i figured that u might be able to,since im such a newb. here is the link>> http://i306.photobucket.com/albums/nn256/STARLITNEWS/taylor_lautner_black.jpg Frogger3 17:02, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Random Quote Hi OT, My name is Nathan, and I don't believe I've left you a message before. I started a new forum for the admins to weigh in on if youjhklk,jote of the Month]]. I've included the other two admins so there will be one discussion going instead of multiples. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 05:50, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Newspapers Could you create a wiki page on the newspapers in the book and like articles they wrote and stuff. like the Seattle Times reporting on the New Born army listing the names and stuff. I think there was actually a whole article in Eclipse. Your source for the information on this site Hi: I just found your site and am very curious as to where you have gotten a lot of your information, such as the last names of the nomadic vampires, physical characteristics of the characters, years of tranformation of the nomadic vampires, etc. I've never seen this information anywhere else. Thank you. Drgroz 21:15, 18 February 2009 (UTC)drgroz Great site! I actually answered all my questions..u tottaly got me hooked.. i'm a member now :) great job & i hope i can help editing the site in the future, love to all the twilight fans :D ~nypd_ade1991~ Friends? Hi. You might not know me, but I am the founder of the Stephenie Meyer Wiki. I think we should become official friends, as I know TagAlongPam and Iluvgracie129 here, and we can do so by featuring our wiki friends on the main page, (I will also feature your wiki on mine if you accept, and vice versa), so we both get more exposure easily. If you agree to this great idea, I will more than be pleased to do so. You may discuss this idea with the admins/users of this wiki, and you may cancel the friendship at any time with prior notice. I reckon we should do so, because my wiki is mainly aimed at The Host and the forthcoming series, and other Stephenie Meyer projects. If you don't feel this idea is great or if it is good, please respond on my talk page. Thank you. иιƒкч? 07:58, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Deceased Characters You need to add James, Laurent & Victoria to the "Deceased Characters" list. I tried doing the edit this page but it wouldn't let me type anyting in. -Eryn. Vandal Praposal I would like to formally propose that we alter the rules of this site. I love the Twilight Saga and am getting sick of the people who have no lives and so come here to mess with us. I suggest we alter the rules to make it so only REGISTERED FANS can alter the pages. This way we can track down the people who mess with our pages/hard work and dole out the appropriate punishments. Thank you for your time!!! --Kmanwing 23:58, December 14, 2009 (UTC)Kmanwing Hellooo Admin; "admin" you have only like 110 edits! Martin 19:19, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I need some help I have started my own wikia and I need pointer and a list of things to do, to make it look good. Plus if you visit it. Just go to make page a click on the Robert Pattinson and Edward Cullen Wikia in my top header. Thanks for making this wikia and for my own point of view it is one of the best ever made. <3 Twilight and I <3 Edward Cullen to. Edward Is Better 23 00:45, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Request Hello there, I'm Erin. I see you have a passion for twilight and I was wondering if i could become an admin, I love Twilight and awlays will. Thanks for your time. victorvonvladHi my name is victor von vlad im trying to edit the vampire article on the twilight saga wiki i feel as if i have useful info such as how the vampires can regenerate, self heal, etc. this is proven when edward cullen was fighting one of the volturi in the movie new moon. every time i try to edit this article it won't let me please help with this. i would also want to become an administrator to help this wiki and other wikis and make them better. thank you and please message me when possiblevictorvonvlad 17:53, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Hi my name is victorvonvlad and I feel that I have useful information about the vampires from the twilight saga. there is one part where Edward Cullen heals a crack on his face in the new moon movie. I would also would like to be an administrator please message me when you get the chance. victorvonvlad 16:42, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Hi my name is victor von vlad im trying to edit the vampire article on the twilight saga wiki i feel as if i have useful info such as how the vampires can regenerate, self heal, etc. this is proven when edward cullen was fighting one of the volturi in the movie new moon. every time i try to edit this article it won't let me. i would also would want to be an administrator or a bureaucrat. it depend on which title is better. Please help with this.victorvonvlad 17:30, February 26, 2016 (UTC)